


Take it slow

by TinkerMel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets back from another successful mission but he does see the person he really wants to see.<br/>Where is Finn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper attempt at a smut fic.  
> I always imagined their first time to be really awkward.  
> I hope you like it.

It was another successful mission. All the fighters had come back and spirits were high on the resistance base. Poe was being congratulated left, right and centre by all the wrong people. Where was Finn? He is normally the first person to welcome him back to base. He spots Rey from across the tarmac. He runs over to her with BB-8 in tow.

"Hey Rey. Have you seen Finn at all today?"

"Last I saw him he was in the mess hall."

"That is awesome. Quick favour could you look after BB-8 for a little bit. I need to speak with Finn in private."

BB-8 makes a slight growling beep at him.

"Hey, last time I had you with me during a private talk, you blabbed it to most of the pilots in our fleet.” BB-8 dropped his head dome, clearly sulking. “Chin up buddy, you get to hang out with Rey. Everyone knows you _like_ her.”

He squeals and beeps which can only be described as _Daaaaaaaaaaaad, no, I don’t!_

Both Rey and Poe laugh.

“Whatever you say, BB,” He pats the grumbling droid, and turns to Rey. “Are you ok with looking after him for a bit?”

She sighs.

“Sure Poe, but you owe me.”

“Can’t hear you!” He yells behind him, as he runs off to the mess hall.

***  
Poe arrives at the mess hall in minutes. A quick scan of the room and he comes up empty. No Finn, but he does spot a golden droid.

“Hey Threepio, you haven’t seen Finn around anywhere?”

“Oh master Poe, the last I saw him he was heading to his room.”

“Oh thanks man.” He pats the droids arm before speed walking to the barracks.

***

Only slowing down a couple of times around the new recruits to avoid an accident. He rounds the last corner to Finn’s room. Coming up in front of the door he stops, and runs his hands through his hair, clears his throat, then presses the com to his room.

“It’s open.”

Poe presses the door pad and it slides open. He steps inside and shuts the door behind himself. He stops dead in his tracks.

Finn is sat reading a book in just a t-shirt and his boxers, while eating an apple. He hasn’t really taken any notice of the new person in his quarters. Poe wants to say something but can’t. Finn turns a page in his book, then looks up. A smile breaks out onto his face.

“You’re back!” He sets his book and apple down on the night stand and walks over to hug the pilot. 

Poe stiffly hugs back, Finn notices.

“Are you okay? Did something go wrong on your mission?”

Poe snaps back to reality.

“What? No. Everything was fine. Great even. I just came to talk to you actually.”

“Oh cool. What about?”

Poe gaze runs down Finn’s body. Taking in the tightness of his clothes that hug him just right. Again he mentally slaps himself. He came to talk to Finn.

“I honestly can’t remember, but answer me this. Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

Finn looks down then laughs.

“I got nowhere to be so why not go without pants? It is really comfy.”

“I know it is comfy, but anyone could come in with your door being open and all.”

“The only person I know who would be bothered about seeing me is you. Unless it’s bothering you. Shit, it is, isn’t it? Let me put something on.”

Finn turns around to grab his pants. Poe grabs his arm. Finn turns back.

“It’s fine really. I want you to be comfortable.”

“For what?”

“This.” Poe pulls Finn flush against him and devours him mouth. 

Finn just stands there. Poe pulls away.

“Shit I’m sorry I just . . . with the way you look right now and how tight your clothes are I . . . I . . . I’m gonna go.” 

“Wait no. Don’t go. I just... I never kissed anyone before and it is new to me. I mean, I have wanted to kiss before. I have seen people on base kissing, and I always wanted to try it with someone. I just never thought that someone would be you. I mean, don’t get me wrong. This is awkward. Not you’re awkward but you and I . . . no. You’re gorgeous. Wait, what...”

“Finn, you really talk too much.” Poe silences him with another kiss.

Finn reacts to this kiss, by moving his lips the way he thinks he is meant to. It lasts for a minute. Poe pulls away, resting his forehead against Finn’s.

“That was nice.” Finn tries to catch his breath. He is not used to this.

“Let’s make you more comfortable. Shall we?” Poe takes Finn’s hand and guides him back to the bed. 

“Can we kiss again? I know I can do better.”

“We can kiss as much as you want.” Poe rests his hand on Finn’s thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb in a vain attempt to relax him. Finn cups Poe’s face and leans in to kiss him again. Finn is more relaxed this time. His lips move in time with Poe’s. He moans into the kiss then pulls back to catch his breath again.

“It’s hard to concentrate with you doing that.” He nods to his thigh.

“Sorry, I’ll stop if . . .”

“No. Don’t stop It’s nice. Actually it’s really nice. Can you do that on my other thigh as well?”

Poe smiles and does what he asks. Finn scoots closer.

“I got an idea. You can straddle me if you want?” Finn gulps and nods. He stands, only to climb onto Poe’s lap. Poe cradles each thigh and resumes his hand actions. Finn shudders. “You alright there. We can go slower if you want?”

“I’m fine I just didn’t know that kissing someone would feel so good. I never want to stop.”

“I do have to go on missions and you have work too but on our down time we could . . .”

“I know smart ass.” He pushes him on his back. “I’m getting really warm.”

Taking up the hem of his shirt in both his hands, he pulls the item in question up and over his head. He throws it somewhere behind him. His eyes never leave Poe. Poe was slack jawed and drinking in the sight of the newly exposed flesh. His hands move lightly over his abdomen. Finn’s breathing stutters. The touch is light but it wakens something in him. Want? No it’s _need_. He needs more. 

“Poe.” His voice comes out slightly whiney, “I need something more.” He can feel himself getting hard and he is not alone. Poe grinds up against Finn’s clothed cock. They both moan in unison.

“God. Finn see what you do to me. I know that you are new at this, but part of me wants to ravish you right now.”

“I would welcome that.”

“No, you only think you want that. Let’s take it slow for now and see where it goes from there.”

“I can do that.” Finn smiles a goofy looking smile. Poe grabs him by the arm and pulls him down into another kiss. Finn melts into it gladly. He props himself up on his arms so his full weight isn’t crushing Poe.

Poe has other ideas. He wants him closer, his hands drift down Finn’s back to his perfectly round ass. He grabs it and Finn moans into the kiss again. Poe likes the reaction he gets so he does it again and grinds up at the same time. Finn breaks the kiss again and pants against Poe’s shoulder.

“Stop teasing me like that and actually do something, anything coz kissing just isn’t enough for me any more even if we are going slow.”

“I got an idea, but you have to lay down on the bed.” Finn almost jumps off Poe. “And take those boxers off while you’re at it.”

Finn nearly falls trying to undress as fast as possible. Poe chuckles and sets about ridding himself of his orange jumpsuit and vest. He stops mid clasp when he sees Finn laid out so eagerly on the bed. His eyes are hooded and his hands are gripping the sheets at his sides in anticipation. Poe smiles. Finn looks so beautiful like this.

“You can touch yourself you know.” Poe reminds him. Finn sits up slightly in disbelief. “Actually I would like to see that.”

Finn smiles.

“Anything you say.” His left hand slides down his chest, stopping to tease at his nipple, tweaking it ‘til it’s hard beneath his touch. Poe groans and undresses a bit faster. Finn knows that it is driving him wild as Poe tugs at his uniform.

“You know this isn’t the first time I have touched myself to the thought of you.”

Poe stops and stares. Finn chuckles and lowers his hand to his cock, grasping it lightly.

“You’ve thought of me while.” He gestures to what Finn was doing.

“Yes, I have noticed you around the base. Seeing you work on your x-wing with your jumpsuit half tied around your waist in that tight vest. Those are the kind of images that never leave you mind.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?”

“I wanted to know you really liked me too. I was nervous, I guess.” His hand stills. He lets go. “I really like you Poe, probably more than I should like a guy.” Finn lowers his gaze and shifts about on the bed a bit. The bed dips and Finn looks up. Poe is smiling and crawling up the bed.

“Well just for the record I really like you too.” He catches Finns lips in a heated kiss.

Finn moans into the kiss again. Poe licks at his bottom lip begging for entrance which Finn gladly gives. Their tongues fight for dominance but Finn is soon to back down and let Poe take over. He is soon to break the kiss and lick, nip and kiss his way down Finn’s jaw and neck.

“Fuck, do you have any idea what you do to me Poe?”

“I have a pretty good idea” He says in between kisses. Poe finds his pulse point and proceeds to leave his mark on him. Finn’s hands fly to Poe’s hair.

“Do that again.”

Poe hums and makes another mark lower than the first. He pulls back to admire his handy work.

“You are so beautiful like this. So pliant and begging for attention.”

“I need more!”

“Oh, you will get more, but not everything.” Poe proceeds to kiss down Finn’s chest, stopping only to take one nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly, just enough to make Finn arch of the bed. “Oh, so needy, aren’t we?”

“You’re spoiling me. I’m never gonna be able to pleasure myself alone again after being with you.”

Poe chuckles.

“Oh this is nothing of what I can do to you.”

“Damn it Poe, a man can only get so hard. Will you stop teasing me and do something?” Finn huffs out.

Poe laughs again but complies and moves lower. He hovers near his abdomen. He looks up and locks eyes with Finn before he moves lower and licks a line straight down his cock from tip to base. Finn moans out Poe’s name loud enough for the whole base to here. Poe repeats the action a few more times. Each time Finn moans. Poe loves how sensitive Finn is. Their eyes stay trained on each other. Poe takes the head into his mouth and sucks attentively. Once again Finn finds his hands in Poe’s hair, pulling ever so slightly, making Poe moan around his cock. Finn bucks his hips up ever so slightly, causing Poe to take more of his cock into his mouth. He takes the hint and lowers his mouth further down Finn’s cock.

“This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy.” He chants out loud, his hands are covering his eyes momentarily before settling to thread through Poe’s hair again. Poe sets up a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down over his cock, hollowing his cheeks every now and again. Finn knows he won’t last long like this but he doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. His mouth is a wonder, so much better than a spit slick hand.

“I’m so close.” Finn moans out. Poe speeds his pace up slightly, wanting to bring him over the edge. Teasing is all well and good but he knows that he needs release. Poe bobs his head a few more times, before Finn is coming down his throat. Poe swallows every drop and licks him clean before kissing his way up his chest to capture his lips once more. Finn can taste himself and moans once again against his lips. Poe swallows them down too.

Poe crawls back and looks happily down at Finn.

“Damn, you are amazing.”

Finn looks down and notices that Poe is still hard.

“Do you want me to, urm, you know, do you now?”

“Maybe next time big guy, but you can lend a hand.” Poe takes Finn’s left hand and pulling him up to a seated position he brings it to his face. “Spit into it.” 

Finn complies. Poe spits into his right hand, and guides them both down to his aching cock. He hisses at the first touch.

“Together.” Poe speaks softly as their joined hands set a slow, steady pace. They lean together so their foreheads touch. Poe is panting. Finn takes his right hand and pulls him into another passionate kiss, their hands speed up. It only takes a few more guided strokes to have Poe coming over their joined hands. He breaks the kiss with a deep moan. “That was . . . that . . .”

“Was intense.”

“You’re telling me.” He looks down at their hands. “Let me grab a cloth.”

Poe slides from the bed and walks to the joined bathroom. Finn curiously licks one of his fingers. He wants to know if Poe tastes different to himself. Poe clears his throat.

“As incredibly hot as that is, I think we need a nap before we are ready for round two.” He pulls Finn’s hand to him and wipes the drying cum of his hand, then moves to his own.

He walks back into the bathroom to dispose of the damp cloth. He tosses it in the sink and walks back to a slightly dazed Finn.

As the bed dips, Finn seems to come back to the room. He has a goofy smile on his face. “What you smiling about?”

“You.”

Poe chuckles and places a chaste kiss on his lips. Yes, he could get used to kissing Finn.

“Come on big guy. It’s nap time.” Poe lifts the sheets and gestures for Finn to do the same. Once both settled down in the bed Poe rolls over, wrapping his arm protectively over the ex-stormtrooper. Finn yawns.

Poe pulls him close to his chest so they are spooning. “I think we earned a nap, don’t you?”

Poe nods in agreement. He yawns one more time then closes his eyes in pure contentment.


End file.
